


when I watch the world burn (all I think about is you)

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: this could be good (love is patient, love is kind) [9]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Amnesia, Endgame OT3, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, POV Second Person, Polyamory, Romance, Tenaya is the Black Ranger, Unreliable Narrator, You're Welcome, Ziggy POV, another RPM AU, but it's complicated, just...wait, like a lot of it, love triangles what love triangles, okay, told you i will ship literally anything in RPM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19045579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: You... don’t remember much. You remember small things, small memories, but for most of the rest of your life everything is scattered, memories splintered, in a way that makes it hard to look straight at them.All you know is that you have to make it to Corinth, somehow. There's something there that you need desperately, something very important to you, something that you think you love.But you have no way to get there, no way to get past the barricades, no way to force your way in.Tenaya is a massive surprise, but fuck, you can't help but be thankful for her showing up like that with her car. You can't help but love her for how she immediately asks you if you need help, if you know where you're going, if you can help her. Scratch her back and she'll scratch yours, she says with a wink, and then you're riding shotgun as she drives straight past the barricade and into Corinth itself.Then you properly meet the series operators, Summer and Flynn and Scott, and all you know when you look at them is that they are so easily breakable.And there's something inside of you, something you don’t like, that wants nothing more than to hurt them.(But you don't.)





	when I watch the world burn (all I think about is you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenRiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/gifts).



> Title is from "Doom Days" by Bastille.
> 
> I went to write my Ninja Storm AU. I even got 4,000 words into it. And then I went onto Tumblr to get some inspiration for Ninja Storm and, well...you all know about my weakness for R.P.M. So, this became a thing. Hope you like!
> 
> Also, I wrote this in like a single day, so I apologize for any mistakes. I think I grabbed most of them, but I might have missed one or two.

_I did not fall in love with you, I was born on the floor._

_Everything else was just remembering._

**-Caitlyn Siehl**

 

You... don’t remember much. You remember small things, small memories, like the appearance of multiple colors of ink on your wrist and something about an orphanage. For most of the rest of your life everything is scattered, memories splintered, in a way that makes it hard to look straight at them.

All you know is that you have to make it to Corinth, somehow. There's something there that you need desperately, something very important to you, something that you think you love.

But you have no way to get there. No way to get past the barricades, no way to force your way in, no way to figure out why you so desperately need to get in there.

Tenaya is a massive surprise, but fuck, you can't help but be thankful for her showing up like that with her car. You can't help but love her for how she immediately asks you if you need help, if you know where you're going, if you can help her. Scratch her back and she'll scratch yours, she says with a wink, and then you're riding shotgun as she drives straight past the barricade and into Corinth itself.

Then Tenaya gets out of the car and helps the Series Operators take down the Venjix Bots without any armor, just her bare fists, and you're not that surprised. You know you probably should be, considering how small and lean she is, but you're not. You know that there's something inside of her, something like what's inside of you, something that's dangerous and deadly. How else would she have survived outside of the walls without something more, after all?

After the battle, you properly meet the series operators, Summer and Flynn and Scott. You don’t know what they were expecting from them, whether you were expecting them to be legends or mortals, whether they were supposed to be brave and heroic or if they were just supposed to be humans. All you know when you look at them is that they are so easily breakable. You see their weak points, their pressure points, all the ways you could easily snap them into a million tiny pieces.

And there's something inside of you, something you don’t like, that wants nothing more than to hurt them. You want to tear them apart, to bring them back to the Master Venjix, to destroy them and betray them.

But you won't. When Tenaya becomes the black Ranger, because of her strength, skill, speed, and just, well, everything about her, you are still there, on the sidelines, waiting and watching and trying to figure out what the fuck is going on. You will be the best possible friend to her, your only friend, the only person you really know. You know that she is just like you, that she knows what it's like to fight these strange urges and not to know where she comes from or who she is.

(And you have a feeling that she knows that you are like her, too, when she comes out of training and winks at you. "Don't want to join in?" she asks, and you shake your head.

"Nah," you say, "I'm not built to be a Ranger. Too good at running away."

"It's your funeral," she says, tone joking, but something in her words catches you, tugs at your heart.)

-

A week into living in the Garage, mostly living as a janitor and general assistant of sorts, you meet Dillon at a coffee shop. Dillon, who's wearing a white button-down and black leather jacket, who has a very snappy sense of humor and a kindness in his eyes, who has a strength and reaction time that no human should have.

You are attracted to this man, you know. It's pretty fucking obvious. You want nothing more then to kiss the man you met at the coffee shop, the man who he's pretty sure carries the exact same mechanics inside of him is that you does, as Tenaya does. 

You’re Soulless, you know that. You don’t know if it’s because of your mechanical parts or because you truly have no Soulmate, but either way, it doesn’t quite matter. Not when Dillon is staring at you with dark eyes and a bright smile that make it feel like the world hasn't really ended, not when such life is here.

(It's a bit hard to believe such a thing when you  _know_ , deep down, that he's like you and Tenaya, full of implants, but you can certainly try, especially when he gives you that smile and tells jokes and seems to be flirting with you.)

As for your teammates’ Soulmates, they’re pretty open with you and Tenaya after a few weeks of working together.

“Summer and I are Soulmates,” Flynn says one night at dinner, “We had a third one, but she died in the Apocalypse.”

Tenaya gives them a sympathetic expression. “What was her name?”

“Lia Jackson,” Summer says, picking up a bite of your potatoes- because as you’ve learned over the past few weeks, you’re apparently really good at cooking- to eat. “She and her brother were from New Tech City.”

“And her brother was one of my Soulmates,” Scott says, voice matter-of-fact, “But he died in the Apocalypse, too.”

You raise an eyebrow. “ _One_ of your Soulmates? How come you’ve never introduced us to you other Soulmates?”

Scott’s expression is still matter-of-fact, but he’s picking at his food, pushing it around on his plate with his fork, and so you know that something’s off. “Because the other one’s dead, too. He headed outside of the wall a few months after the Apocalypse happened, trying to escape the cartels, and, well…”

“I’m sorry,” you say, because you don’t like seeing the expression on Scott’s face. You don't like seeing him sad and grieving. You hate it, to be honest.

Scott perks up, just a little bit, and something in your heart eases. "Nah, it's fine. I'm not the only one whose Soulmate died. Nearly 90% of the city saw their Soulmates die." He sets down his fork and rolls up his sleeve just a little bit, showing off red ink on his wrist.  _Jack Jackson_ and  _Ziggy Grover_ , his skin reads. "That's why we all do this. We renew the ink every day as a tribute, so that even if we move on we don't forget the people who were lost."

"Well, Ziggy and I are Soulless," Tenaya says, voice casual as she stabs a potato with her fork. "So we have no one to remember."

"That'll make it a little easier to move on," Summer says, and you nod.

-

They ask you to find a candidate for the green ranger and you think of Dillon, who you've had a few meals with by now, who has the kind of reflexes they need. And you invite him in for testing, thinking that this is going to go so well.

Then Dillon turns out to be Venjix, and, well, fuck. This man, who you are so attracted to, is with Venjix. The implants in Dillon went far further than they did for Tenaya or you. This man is trying to destroy the city you have been trying to get to for as long as you can remember, trying to destroy the sanctuary that you and your only friend in Tenaya have claimed as your own. 

Dillon chases after you, trying to get the morpher, and you keep the morpher from Dillon by cleverness, tricking him away from it and even landing a few too-solid punches that _should_ knock down any human.

But, to your lack of surprise, they don’t knock down Dillon. They don’t come close. He’s too solid, too much like Tenaya, too much like you. Your unassuming fists of steel can do nothing to him.

Tenaya drives up in her car and you climb in. The car speeds off, leaving behind Dillon, and the green morpher stays unclaimed. 

-

Once, members of the cartels try to take you out. You can't quite remember why, but it doesn't really matter as they very quickly learn not to try again.

“The cartels are avoiding the Series Operators like the plague,” Scott says to the group a few days later, eyebrow raised. “Apparently they had a very bad run-in with us. Anyone care to explain?”

You shrug, catching Tenaya grinning at you from the side. “No idea,” you say, and you can see her trying to smother a laugh.

(Yeah, these implants do come in handy, sometimes.)

- 

You wake up one evening on the floor of the base, Scott pinning you to the ground. “What the fuck?” you gasp.

Scott moves off of you and offers you a hand up. “Your Venjix programming kicked in. Same with Tenaya." You look across the room and you see Tenaya under Summer and Flynn, and you almost feel offended. It took two of them to take her down, and only one person to take you down? You know that the Power does a lot to a person's strength, but you didn't realize it was that much. "Why didn’t you tell us about your implants?”

You snort. “Why do you think?”

Scott shrugs. “Alright, you’ve got a point there.”

You smile at him. "I often do."

He rolls his eyes. "Don't go assuming that you're always right because I said you were the  _once_."

"Ah, you love it when I'm right," you say, verging into flirting, because you may be missing most of your memories but you know how to flirt with someone.

Scott smiles right back, seemingly against his will. "I guess I do," he says. And then he does the insane- he turns the rest of the team and says, "I think he should be the Green Ranger."

You're pretty sure your face reflects the same surprise in the rest of the team's.

"You want to put another person affected by Venjix control on the team?" Dr. K asks, shock clear on her face, and Scott nods.

"He can clearly beat the tests needed to be a Ranger," Scott says, "And he's loyal to us." When she goes to protest, he clarifies: "Or, at least, as loyal as Tenaya is."

His faith in you is astounding, and it warms something in your chest.

"Well," Summer says, "As long as we can figure out a way to slow down to the virus, him joining the team should be a pretty good idea." As Scott's second-in-command, her word carries a lot of weight. And you do appreciate her support.

-

Then Dillon sits back down in his usual seat at the diner as if nothing has changed, and you don’t know how to feel. On the one hand, he’s insanely attractive with a dark sense of humor that you can’t help but enjoy, but on the other hand, he's Venjix. He's trying to destroy your city, your new home.

(And then there's the matter of the fact that you’re kinda attracted to Scott as well and you’re getting really confused. Because Dillon and Scott are very different people, embodying very different things- Dillon is dark and dangerous and everything you shouldn’t want, while Scott is a hero and a comfort and has a smile that can light up your world.)

"How've you been?" Dillon asks with a smirk, and you sit back in your chair and smile back.  
  
"Nothing too strange," you say, because he may be the enemy, he may be Venjix, but right now- right now, he's just Dillon.

You don't know who you are. You don't know if you used to be cowardly or brave, criminal or kind, Soulmate or Soulless. You don't know what kind of person you used to be.

All you know is that now, you find yourself trusting Dillon because he's like you, half-implant, half-human, despite his protests to the otherwise during battle. You know that there's no way in hell that Venjix would have assigned Dillon to these small almost-dates with you, to making jokes and making you smile.

So this may be a disaster, but you're hoping against hope that it's not.  

-

You dream of a man shouting your name, of reaching out to grab him and failing. You can almost remember his name, almost see his face, almost recall what his lips tasted like-

The dream never finishes. You never learn anything about him, never save him. 

You keep waking up. 

(You keep just missing him.)

-

Tenaya keeps getting closer and closer with Summer and Flynn, and in turn, well, you keep talking to Scott. You and Scott, though at first you didn't get along too well, soon realize that there are parts of you that balance each other out very well.

The first time you go out into the city with Scott alone, it almost feels like a date. When you go to a cafe, when you guys grab coffee and pastries, it doesn't feel like an excuse to give Summer, Flynn, and Tenaya room. It feels like a purpose all in its own, like this is something that would have happened with or without the apocalypse, without the end of the world.

It feels certain in a way that very little has since the Apocalypse. It feels like the universe is giving you something that it has only ever ripped away.

It feels like something small and beautiful.

Which of course means that it doesn't last. It can't last. You don't remember much, but you do remember the feeling of loss. You remember what it's like to have things you love ripped away from you.

You don't remember the face or the name of the man who you kept getting ripped away from. You don't remember how he was lost, only that the number one memory you have is your fingertips losing his as he screams and you scream and the world ends.

The alarm on Scott's Morpher goes off while you two are out, and of course he leaves. He has to leave. That's what being a Series Operator at the end of the world means. It means prioritizing everything else above yourself, making the world your number one and putting your relationships behind you.

And there's something you can't help but love about that. Something about that dedication, about that heroism- it's beautiful.

-

When you first fight Dillon in the armor of the Green Series Operator, he doesn't really react. After all, you are in a battle.

But afterward, when you see him in that diner again- well, he just gives you a small smirk. "Green Ranger suits you," he says, and you raise an eyebrow.

"Not going to complain about us being on different sides?"

He shrugs. "Not if you aren't."

And he's got a bit of a point, there.

-

Dillon kisses you in an alleyway just hours after he's giving your team a major thrashing. Scott kisses you in a cafe, and his lips taste like coffee.

And you? You are left staring at both of them, wondering what is missing, wondering how in the world you can like both of them when they are so different, when one is a hero and one a villain, when the world is ending and all you can remember is that hand and you don't know if it's either of theirs.

You come back to the base that night and you find Tenaya waiting for you, sitting on the couch. She is dressed in a loose pair of sweatpants and a tank top, her hair down and casual. It brings you a certain sense of joy to see her like this, to see her safe and secure without her layers of clothing that she wear is like armor.

"You were kissing him, weren't you?" She asks, and she doesn't say the name. You think she knows what's going on with you, a situation strangely similar yet so different to what she's doing with Flynn and summer.

"I'm going to tell Scott," you say, and you're not lying.

She nods. "Just be honest. I'm sure he'll understand."

You're not as sure as she is, but you're willing to give it a try. It can't hurt to hope, right?

- 

"I kissed someone else," you tell Scott. And he stares at you.

"What?" He asks, his voice uncertain for the first time since you've known him.

You nod. "There's a boy," you say, bracing yourself for his probable rejection. "And I like you, but I also want both of you. I'm sorry-"

Scott's expression clears a little bit. "I get it," he says, and your explanation stutters out.

"What?"

Scott gives you a small, pained smile of understanding. "You've gotta remember that I had two Soulmates. I get poly relationships. And if you like someone else in addition to me- well, as long as you don't lie to me and you're open about stuff, then I get it. I get liking- or even loving- two people at once."

"God, I love you," you blurt out, and Scott's smile lights up.

"Oh, really?" he says, voice just a little smug.

You reach for his jacket and pull him into a deep kiss that leaves him breathless. (One advantage of the implants- you can go very far without having to breathe.) "Of course I do," you answer when you part, and he smiles back at you with that smile you would do anything to protect.

"Me too," he says, lacing your fingers together, and you can see the names inked into his wrist-  _Jack Jackson_ and  _Ziggy Grover_ , carefully maintained to this day- but you know he chose you. You know that even with these sorrows behind him, these dead Soulmates around his wrist, that he wants to be with  _you_ and your lost memories and your liking for another man.

Fuck, you're lucky.

-

You meet Dillon in the diner the next day, and like usual, he's not wearing his Venjix uniform, instead wearing that more human outfit you first saw him in. He looks like someone you could so easily fall in love with.

"I told Scott about this," you say, and he arches a somehow sarcastic eyebrow.

"You did?" he asks, and you nod.

"I like both of you," you say, and the words leave your tongue with a lot more confidence than they did when you were telling Scott. Second time's the charm, you guess.

Dillon smirks. "Couldn't stay away from me, could you?" he asks, arrogance clear, and you shouldn't be attracted to it, but damn, you are.

"No, I couldn't," you admit, and his smirk goes a little soft, into something more like a fond smile. He's still oozing confidence, but it's not quite the arrogance of before.

"Then I'm glad," he says.

- 

The world died a year-and-a-half ago, but your world starts to fall apart the moment that everyone realizes that Tenaya has ocular implants helping her see. It's a small thing, a minor thing, but you remember that Lia Jackson was blind. You remember that if Tenaya was Lia, then her brother, wherever he is- that's gotta be Scott's Soulmate.

Things really start to shatter, though, when everyone realizes that she has an older brother at the factory that Gem and Gemma came from, because Tenaya is probably Lia. The boy at the factory- that's probably Jack. That's probably Scott's unknown Soulmate. Scott has a Soulmate out there who might still be alive.

Watching Tenaya trying to figure out how to talk to Summer and Flynn, now that all three of them are pretty certain that she's their Soulmate- it's pretty fun, to be honest. Tenaya is a pretty easy-going person, quick to help others but with a whip-sharp sense of humor, but she's incredibly awkward trying to navigate a relationship. And since you have pretty much figured out your own relationships with Dillon and Scott ( _mostly_ figured everything out, but that's what counts), you get to watch as the three of them figure everything out.

(There are a great number of nights where you and Scott fall asleep together, laughing over Summer, Tenaya, and Flynn's antics. You're not the only one amused by the whole situation.)

-

Then, and  _then_ , fucking god- Tenaya realizes that her necklace, painstakingly kept safe in all the months you've known her, has a key on it. A key that matches the pocket watch that Dillon constantly carries around his neck.

Dillon is her brother. Which means that, well, Dillon is Scott's Soulmate. And you are not. These two boys, who have captivated you, who you care about and who have shown signs of caring about you back, are each others'. They're not yours.

Tenaya disappears for the day alongside her car, and you are left wondering what exactly she's doing with Dillon. What are they saying?

Well, you know that you need to come clean. You need to have everything out in the open before Tenaya (and possibly Dillon) return. You need to tell Scott about what you've realized, need to communicate and be honest. Maybe it'll work again. (It probably won't, now that there's someone else in the picture, but you have to try.)

"It's Dillon," you say to Scott, heart heavy, unable to even look him in the eyes. "It's Dillon who I kissed. Who I was dating. And I'm sorry I took your Soulmate."

And Scott looks at you, a small smile on his face, a glint in his eyes. "I know he's my Soulmate. You're an idiot if you think that him being Jack is going to make me give you up."

You raise and eyebrow and he's leaning forward to pull your cheeks forward into a kiss. "I still choose you," he whispers against your lips, and the world is going to be okay.

-

Then, that evening- Tenaya returns to the Garage. "Honey, I'm home!" she shouts, and the whole team comes out to greet her. Your hand is in Scott's (for comfort or to relieve your anxiety, you're not quite sure) as you head to the door, because you know that whatever is about to happen is going to greatly shift your relationship.

And you're right to feel that way- Dillon's at Tenaya's side. There's a proud smile on Tenaya's face as she drags Dillon forward. 

"Have room for one more?" he asks, something strange and almost reluctant in his expression that belies the almost-ease in his tone. His eyes are narrowed as they look over everyone, suspicious of everyone that's not his sister.

Then his gaze hits you and his expression shifts from dour to something almost joyful. "Come here often?" he starts with a pick-up line delivered with the kind of confidence you normally can't help but fall for.

But this is nowhere near normal.

"And this is Scott," you say, holding up your joined hands a little. "Your Soulmate."

"Oh, shite," you hear Flynn mutter as Dillon's jaw drops, just a little, clear surprise lighting up his eyes.

"Soulmate?" Dillon asks, and Scott nods.

"And I'm not," you say, and you hope that twice will be the charm again, but you can't be certain.

Dillon looks between the two of you, and his expression doesn't shift much, but his lips do quirk upward into something approaching a smile, and suddenly you can breathe again. "Alright," he says, "Then let me get to know you guys."

Alright, then. So Dillon changes sides and joins the team, fighting his coding just like you and Tenaya do everyday, and he doesn't have the Power to help him out but that doesn't quite matter, not when he has the full range of Venjix implants, even ones that you and Tenaya lack from escaping far before he did.

And now Dillon is Scott's Soulmate, and they're both your boyfriends, and you're not their Soulmate, but you _are_ something important to them.

You are all a team, even if Dillon's not a Ranger, and you're all trying to save the world and make this relationship between the three of you work. 

And that's all that matters, once the world has ended. That you're trying, and that this  _means_ something.

-

The world threatens to end, again. Venjix has turned everyone into hybrids and the programming in you, Tenaya, and Dillon is threatening to take over, again.

You need the antidote. You need for you, Tenaya, and Dillon to be able to fight to save this city you call home and this team you call family and, most of all, their Soulmates and your, well, your Scott. Scott, who can protect himself all too well, but who is nothing but human underneath his armor.

You need to find a way to destroy Venjix. And you just hope against hope that your team will accomplish that before your coding goes haywire and two Rangers are gone.

-

By this point, you're panicking. Dillon's programming has reverted and taken over, and you and Tenaya are being forced to fight him and your own programming as Scott, Flynn, Summer, Gem, and Gemma fight Venjix itself. Your vision is turning green and you can feel your muscles locking up and a scream of despair rising in your throat and-

But they defeat Venjix, just in the nick of time, sending you, Tenaya, and Dillon to the ground for a white-hot second before you can stand back up, exhaustion in your bones but a wonderful weight lifted from your brain. You're yourself again, without memories, yes, but also without Venjix's code running through your implants.

Venjix is destroyed. Venjix is destroyed and the world is no longer ending and you feel nothing but sheer joy. You're being pulled into a big group hug by Gem and Gemma and you don't protest, not at all, because this war is finally over.

But then you notice Dillon crouched over on the opposite side of the street, hands held to his head as if in pain.

"Shit," you say, and you peel away away from the group to jog over to check on him. Scott goes, too, breaking away from the group to check on his Soulmate.

You reach Dillon's side just as he drops his hands from his head and stands up. "I remember," he says, just a little bit of awe to his voice, and then he looks at you. "Ziggy," he says, and you raise an eyebrow. You know that name- it's Scott and Dillon's dead Soulmate, the one who disappeared.

"He's dead," Scott says, just affirming what you already know.

"No, he's not," Dillon says, face splitting into the most brilliant grin you've ever seen on his face. When he's smiling like this, you can tell how he's related to Tenaya. "He's right there." And Dillon gestures at you.

Wait, what? What could he fucking mean-?

Dillon pulls up his sleeve and right there are the names of  _Jack Jackson_ and  _Ziggy Grover_ , just like Scott has written onto his wrist for the past two years.

But wait, the Venjix virus has prevented the Marks from showing on skin. You know that. You and Tenaya have never seen Marks on your arms, after all, no matter how many times you checked. You've never known if you're really Soulless or not, if your Soulmate died or not. You assumed that your Soulmate was dead, though, but-

You pull up your sleeve and-

Oh, fucking god.

-

"Ziggy," Tenaya says, "Time for you and your Soulmates to get your asses over here to turn in our Morphers."

You can't help but smile as you grab your jacket from the back of the couch, sling it on, and then grab for your Morpher. It doesn't feel right to turn in your Morpher without your team jacket on.

"Guess we should follow my sister," Dillon- now Jack- says from the pool table, where he sets down the pool cue. He and Scott were just playing against each other, trying to one-up each other as they've done nearly every day, but it looks like they're going to once again tie their number of wins, with Jack pulling one out to match Scott's total.

You like hanging out with them, like this, watching as they get to know each other in person. All the memories of Marks in the world can't measure up to getting to know someone in person- or, at least, that's what they say.

You still don't remember your past. You know a lot more about it thanks to Scott and Jack- who have filled you in on the details. Apparently, you used to be in the cartels. Apparently you went into the Waste in order to escape the cartels because of something you did that seriously pissed them off. Apparently Jack found you while you, him, and Tenaya were being converted, and he's the person you kept dreaming of your hand slipping away from.

(Apparently you did a _lot_ of things before you were nearly converted by Venjix.)

But you  _do_ remember Scott and Jack. You do remember the fact that you found both of them even with two of you missing your memories, that Jack, even under a much more advanced and finished upgrade of the one that you and Tenaya were under, still managed to turn back to your side.

Scott gives Jack a small, fond smile as he puts his pool cue back onto the rack as well. "Can't ignore family," he says, and Jack offers out a hand for him to hold. Jack knows everything about Scott's childhood growing up with Colonel Truman, everything that Ziggy has learned in bits and pieces over the past year. Learning about Mason- Jack was plenty sorry about that.

"Finally," Tenaya says as the three of you reach the table where Dr. K has the briefcase for the Morphers set up. "You guys took long enough." 

And speaking of Tenaya- at least you're not alone in your lack of memories of the past- Tenaya hasn't gotten her memories back, either. You both escaped Venjix before the programming was complete and so the antidote wasn't able to fully reverse everything for you. She doesn't seem to care much, though- she, Summer, and Flynn have a pretty well-functioning relationship right now, all full of PDA and the like.

(You're really happy for her. If there's anyone who deserves happiness, it's her.)

"Couldn't help it," you say, gesturing to your Soulmates, who are right behind you. "These two took forever."

Scott snorts. "Says the guy who took two months to finally make a move."

"Ziggy  _actually_ made a move?" Jack asks. "I had to give up and make the first move after he hadn't done anything after a month or so."

You go to protest but Tenaya is there already. "And  _you_  were fraternizing with the enemy the whole time, you don't really have any room to talk." You grin at her, your best friend, and she smiles right back.

"Ziggy did the same thing, though-" Jack starts to protest before Dr. K holds up the briefcase, clearly done with all of the romantic shenanigans around her.

"Alright," Dr. K says, "Time to turn in your Morphers."

One by one, starting with Gem and Gemma and cycling back through the Rangers in order of morpher-acquisition, ending with Summer and Scott, each of the Series Operators turns in their Morphers, saying a small goodbye as they go. You feel a small amount of loss when you turns your Morpher over, remembering the moment Scott first asked you to be the Green Ranger, putting his faith in you like no one else on the team save Tenaya had yet.

"I guess this is the end," Summer says, leaning her head against Tenaya's shoulder. Her other hand is in Flynn's and she looks so comfortable with the two of them.

"Nah," Scott says, "This is just the beginning," he says, slinging his free hand (the one not holding Jack's) around your shoulder.

"You sap," you tease with a smile, and Scott shrugs.

"It works on you," he says, and he's got a point, there.

"What can I say?" you ask, "I have a weakness for guys who are obviously in love with me."

"Definitely got some there," Flynn says with a smirk, and that's something that you know that not even Jack can argue with, not with the way he's smiling at you and Scott right now.

Yeah, Scott's right. This is just a beginning. A really, really good one.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this isn't as long as "swing my heart across the line," which is still my favorite R.P.M. AU, but GOD was this so much fun to write. I've wanted to write a Tenaya as the Black Ranger AU/Evil!Dillon for fucking ages, and you all know I love my poly ships, and I have a weakness for Venjix!Ziggy, though this version was Venjix!Ziggy without the evil, and I also have an unabashed love for Scott Truman. Hope you guys enjoyed it and that it made sense!
> 
>  
> 
> (Also, not gonna lie, I wrote this in second person so I wouldn't have to give Amnesiac!Ziggy a fake name. You guys can fill in with any fake name you want, but I thought that this was probably a bit more effective without a fake name.)


End file.
